Insane Love
by Marialine Hamato
Summary: Mikey loves her very much. Maria loves him as much. They are both insane with each other. When Maria gets hurt badly because of Super Shredder, Mikey goes all out for vengeance. The others thought she'd stop him but they were dead wrong. Never mess with the insane couple. Or you might just get it. Takes place in Season 4. Rated T for death and blood.


**I love you...**

 _I love you too..._

 **I'll do anything for you...**

 _I'll do anything to be with you..._

 **Anyone who hurts you, I will get my revenge...**

 _I will never let anyone kill you..._

 _ **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**_

Mikey's POV:

I stood by my brother's laboratory, waiting patiently for some news. Earlier tonight, me and my girlfriend, Maria, were attacked by Tiger Claw and Rahzar. I was badly hurt and the two mutants kidnapped my girl. After healing up, me and my brothers followed Fishface, their comrade, to Super Shredder's lair. We fought long and hard until we finally got her back from our enemy's hands.

Unfortunately, she was tortured badly and she had slices everywhere. She was a powerful magic mutant with orange skin and beautiful dark brown eyes but she couldn't heal that many slices. Finally, after a few hours of waiting, my elder brother, Donatello, let me in.

" Donnie, how is she?" I asked as I followed him into the lab.

" Well," he began." I have good news and bad news. Good news is that she will be alright. She's still alive,"

" Oh, thank goodness!" I sighed in relief once I heard the good news.

" But," he told me sternly." she'll have to rest for a while. She can go with you on your dates after a few months,"

" A few months?! That's too long! Can't you make her heal faster?!"

" Sorry, Mikester, but I've done all I can,"

I looked down at Maria, who was still unconscious. My heart fell heavy as I stared at her. I just couldn't believe she got hurt in my watch! I'm her boyfriend! I'm suppose to be the one protecting her! What was I thinking?!

" Uh, Mikey," Donnie asked, making me turn to him as he interrupted my thoughts." a-are you okay?"

" Yeah, Don," I answered." I...I just need to think a while..."

He looked at me worriedly as I walked back to the living room. I sat on the couch and began to ponder. Super Shredder is going to pay for what he did to my love. He is going to feel my pain. He. Is. Going. To. PAY! I rushed to my room as fast as I can and I dragged a box from under my bed. It was a present from Maria on our third monthsary and she said that it would be useful.

I took a deep breath before opening the box. Inside was a sword with a dragon-shaped handle. It's silver blade looked extremely sharp as I picked it up and checked it out with a wicked grin. I cackled for a while then I looked back at the box and saw a long strand of golden chain. I placed the sword down and checked how long my new chain is then I smirked evilly.

" Time for Operation: Vengeance," I murmured to myself.

The chain was really strong, satisfying my taste. I placed on an orange belt, which Maria gave to me on our first monthsary, then I stuffed my dragon sword at the back of my belt and placed the chains on the side. I got my nunchuck and placed in on my other side. I looked at the mirror and frowned as I noticed that I still looked innocent. I take off my orange mask and got another one.

The difference was that the tail of this one was longer. I wrapped it around my eyes then I got out my kusarigama. I used it to slice my arms and my legs. It would have been painful but then, I noticed something else with my golden chain and dragon sword. Maria had given it a special charm to prevent me from bleeding and from feeling the pain of any wound that comes.

I smirked evilly again then I wrap my kusarigama around my neck to complete my look. I looked at myself in the mirror and I chuckled as I noticed how menacing I look with my new gear. I headed out my door and back downstairs. As I headed out, I noticed my two elder brothers, Leonardo and Raphael, staring at me as if I was different person.

" Uh, Mikey, where are you going?" Leo asked me in a worried and suspicious tone.

I rolled my eyes at him and groaned. He always uses that tone when he wants something explained to him.

" Well, where else?" I told him, trying to sound obvious." I'm going to find Super Shredder and make him and all his henchmen pay for what they did to Maria!"

" WHAT?!" Raph cried out, bewildered." Is that why you're dressed up like a maniac?! Mikey, that is insane!"

" It is not!"

" It is, Michelangelo," our father, Master Splinter, agreed as he joined in the conversation.

I sighed and sulked as he told me sternly," What happened to Marialine was terrible but vengeance is not the answer. You will get hurt out there. I forbid you to go out there and make contact with Shredder!"

After that, I don't know what came over me. My eyes suddenly glowed and my mind turned from innocence to anger.

" **Listen to me, old rat,** " I snapped at Master Splinter." **I am responsible for getting her hurt so I have to make vengeance complete! If I want to kill Super Shredder then I do! And no one is stopping me! GOT IT?!** "

My father looked at me with fearful eyes. My eyes stopped glowing before I stomped out of the lair. I didn't want to snap at Master Splinter but I had to. Well, seems like my gear wanted to but I didn't. I just needed to do what was right and right now, I had to get my vengeance on our worst enemy.

Normal POV:

Michelangelo hopped onto every rooftop, searching for his prey. He had been searching for a few hours now and he was starting to get impatient. He wanted to stomp back to the lair but he had one job to do that night. One job he can't rest on; kill his enemies. Finally, he saw Tiger Claw and Rahzar in one of the rooftops. Eager to do his job, he smiled creepily and followed the two foot ninjas.

A few moments later, the mutants led him to Fishface, Bebop and Rocksteady, two more foot henchmen, and Super Shredder himself. Mikey used his stealth training to get closer to Super Shredder as the group of assassins started to talk.

" So, have you found the turtles yet?" Shredder asked his henchmen.

" We apologize, Master Shredder," Rahzar answered sadly." but they we haven't seen them around,"

Suddenly, the mutant madman slammed his huge mutated hand on the ground angrily. The mutant wolf got so scared he took a step back. He and his comrades knew never to upset their master but sometimes, it wasn't their fault. But Super Shredder blames them for their failures anyway.

" WHAT?!" he cried out angrily." YOU DARE COME BACK EMPTY-HANDED?! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WILL NOT RETURN UNLESS I SEE THE TURTLES' SHELLS ON YOUR HANDS!"

Mikey rolled his eyes at his enemy's behavior. He had gotten used to it already and it was starting to get old. He wanted to get even closer but when he tried, he stepped on a twig, making it break and create noise. Unfortunately, Tiger Claw heard him and turned around before sniffing the air.

" What now, Tiger Claw?!" Super Shredder impatiently cried out.

" I smell one of the turtles here," the mutant tiger concluded." He must have followed us,"

" You fools! YOU WERE FOLLOWED BY ONE OF OUR ENEMIES!"

" We did not mean to, master," Rahzar tried to object but it was no use.

Their master kicked him and Tiger Claw to the side then he yelled," COME OUT, TURTLE! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"

Mikey groaned then he went down to face him. The henchmen gasped as they saw the turtle covered in slices with a kusarigama around his neck. They shivered in fear with just looking at the turtle. The orange turtle smirked evilly.

 _If seeing me like a menace makes you fearful,_ he thought to himself. _wait until you see what I have in store for all of your puny lives._

" GET HIM, HENCHMEN!" Super Shredder yelled then the five attacked the ninja.

The turtle in orange evilly grinned as he swiftly dodged the henchmen's attacks and kicked them all out. He then turned to Super Shredder, who quickly pinned the young ninja to the wall.

" Fine. If they will not do it, I will finish you off myself!" he cried out, placing his blade near the turtle's throat.

The orange ninja made no reaction as the madman prepared to end him. But when he slashed his face, no blood came. Super Shredder tried again and again, slashing the young turtle's plastron and neck but it remained dry. There were scars but they weren't bleeding. Mikey saw his angry and confused face, making him cackle in a creepy way as he looked down at the floor with crazy eyes.

" Aw, Shredhead can't kill me?" he mocked in a creepy voice." You wanna know why? I am enchanted! I will destroy you like you tortured Maria! HAHAHAHA!"

Enraged, Super Shredder slammed him to the floor but he was shocked to see the turtle pass through the floor and come out with the dragon sword in his hand.

" WHAT?!" he cried out angrily." WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?!"

" My trick." the turtle in orange solemnly replied with a cold smile.

The five henchmen stood up, gaining their consciousness, then they prepared to attack the little turtle once more. Mikey rolled his eyes and gripped tight on his dragon sword as he prepared to fight.

Maria's POV:

I woke up with a headache as I looked up. I got up with a shot of pain on my stomach. I looked down to see my stomach bandaged and my legs filled with scratches and lots of stabs. I groaned and focused hard on my powers. Luckily, I have healing powers so I was able to heal my wounds. After I was certain that my wounds were gone, I took off my bandage and went off my bed.

I looked front and saw Donnie sleeping on his computer. Poor Don. He must have stayed up all night to heal me up. Too bad he forgot I can heal up faster than he can compute. I snuck out of the lab and into Mikey's room, wanting to see my favorite turtle. I frowned as I noticed the room was empty. There wasn't anything interesting inside...other than a small note by the bed.

I picked it up and noticed that it was for me. I ripped it open and saw a note from my beloved:

 **Dear Maria, my love,**

 **I know you'd get this letter. You're always healing up faster than Donnie trying. Thanks for the magical weapons, sweetie. I'm so happy you're alright as well and I like the way you care for me. I love you, Maria. And I know you love me too~**

 **BTW, I'm going to kill the foot clan for torturing you. You can join me if you want.**

 **LOVE, Mikey, your lover**

I smiled wickedly then I looked behind the letter with another note on it.

 **P.S. Your assassin suit is under my bed.**

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's note. I checked under the bed and saw an orange box. I took it out and opened it, making me smile as I saw my black assassin suit.

" Mikey, you keeper," I murmured as I put on my suit.

After also getting my swords from the dojo, I ran to the living room and saw Master Splinter, very shocked, with Leo and Raph comforting him. Confused, I slowly walked towards them worriedly.

" Master?" I asked, catching their attention." What's the matter?"

" It is Michelangelo," sensei answered." He has gone mad for vengeance,"

" Yeah." the red turtle agreed." He went crazy and snapped at sensei,"

" You've got to control him, Maria," the blue turtle told me." He wants vengeance because Super Shredder almost killed you. We're worried that Shredder's going to kill him for good,"

" Oh, I wouldn't worry," I reassured them confidentially." He took the weapons I gave him for our monthsaries and I enchanted most of them to protect him,"

" But what if he loses sight of himself?" Master Splinter worriedly said." I cannot bear watch him lose himself,"

" No problem, sensei," I assured him." I'll catch up with him,"

I rushed out the lair entrance quicker than a cheetah. I know Mikey wouldn't lose himself but the powers of the dragon sword and the golden chain might be a little too much for the little guy...

Normal POV:

Maria searched every rooftop to find her lover. As she searched, she heard a blood-curdling scream. She turned around and saw Fishface fall onto the rooftop she was standing on, blood flowing from his face. Later on, she saw the other henchmen come to the mutant fish's rescue but it was too late. He died just in time for Super Shredder to join his henchmen.

Angry, he turned around and Maria saw Fishface's killer; Mikey.

" Oh, come on, Shredhead," the little turtle teased darkly." You didn't need Fishface, do you? After all, he is just a stupid henchman,"

" YOU DARE?!" Super Shredder cried out, pouncing on his enemy.

The orange turtle grinned evilly and dodged the attack, chaining Shredder with his gold chain. Seeing his lover on the other side of the roof, he jumped and kicked his enemy downwards and went to her while the four remaining henchmen helped their master.

" Master, are you alright?" Tiger Claw asked as he lifted his master and unchained him.

While he did so, Mikey gave Maria a warm hug.

" I knew you'd get better," he told her.

" Yeah, but you did all the fun," she whined playfully." You could have waited for me,"

" I know. I'll take down Shredder and Tiger Claw and you'll take down the rest,"

" Ooh...I'd love to!"

They gripped on their weapons and faced their enemies, who faced them angrily. The two sides attacked and the couple had victory on their side. Maria sliced Bebop's throat off and she stabbed Rocksteady through his back. She turned to Rahzar and tore off his arms then used the torn arms to slash his spine off. Meanwhile, Tiger Claw had his head cut off by Mikey's dragon sword.

The young turtle chained Super Shredder again and pulled him close. He placed the dragon sword against his throat and evilly smiled.

" Any last words, Shredder?" he threatened.

" I will never die in your hands, turtle." the madman spat out.

" Suit yourself,"

With no hesitation, Mikey sliced his enemy's throat off and then stabbed him into his nerves before cutting the exposed heart into half. After slicing and stabbing, the mutant madman died. The orang turtle looked at his girlfriend, who was covered in their enemies' blood. They went towards each other and embraced each other.

" You know you're covered in blood, right?"

" Don't joke around, Mikey-baby. So are you,"

" Hmm...true..."

" What do you think we should do with bodies?"

" Well, have you tasted some food with meat from...mutants?"

" Ooh. Now, that's delicious..."

Both lovers kissed each other as they held each other's waist. They loved each other too much. They fight together and kill together. Their enemies are now gone but that didn't mean they were out of danger. But whatever danger comes to them, they know they have each other.

 **FOREVER.**


End file.
